powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Empowered Physiology
The power to be or become an empowered being. Not to be confused by Superpowered Physiology. Also Called *Advanced/Evolved Physiology *Advanced/Evolved Being Physiology *Micromutated Physiology (Rational Only) *Meta/Neo/Super Physiology *Metabeing/Neobeing/Superbeing Physiology *Metarace/Neorace Physiology *Modified Physiology *Superior Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can become an empowered being with powers and abilities that aren’t gained from birth or have abilities beyond the limitations of their race, and are much stronger than regular races. Empowered races are able to possess powers and abilities without their physiology being or almost altered. They can be divided into two groups: Rational :Beings of this category gain their powers through evolution, birth, genetic engineering, exposition to radiation or biohazardous substances, like mutagens, or other scientific means. :In some ways, certain individuals that are of this classification will may undergo minor physical changes without their physiology being fully or almost gone, like their irises changing to any color like a fiery shade of yellow, red, etc, retractable claws or spikes, fangs or sharp teeth, among others. Moreover, these kinds of beings will be able to possess powers without their physiologies being altered. Irrational :Non-scientific individuals gain their powers by being given them, enchantment, blessing, granted wishes, etc., without bio-engineering based alternatives. Unlike scientific-based beings this category of meta-beings wouldn't have to be able to suffer mutations and instability of their DNA, which can be caused in certain specific way. Unlike rational based beings they are more likely to maintain their respective status because they don't share the same genetic unpredictably that rational-based beings are more likely to have. Applications (General) * Various Supernatural Powers Applications (Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Dermal Armor * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Intangibility * Invisibility * Natural Weaponry * Psionics * Regenerative Healing Factor * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weakness Resistance Variations *Artificially Enhanced Physiology *Homo Magi Physiology *Homo Magi Superior Physiology *Homo Superior Physiology *Magically Enhanced Physiology *Science Attuned Physiology *Super Soldier Physiology *Superanimal Physiology *Superior Angel Physiology *Superior Alien Physiology *Superior Demon Physiology *Superior Genie Physiology *Superior Mutant Physiology *Superior Vampire Physiology *Superior Zombie Physiology Associations *Modified Mind *Modified Soul *Superpowered Physiology Limitations *Unless they have specific immunities/resistances, users may have the same weaknesses as regular races in particular. *Genetic-based abilities may become unstable and cause unwanted mutations. In worse cases, they would may become a monstrous mutant if they aren't treated. Notes (Please Read) Before anyone can edit the page, It should be advised to all people that users that have Homo Superior, Homo Magi Superior, Homo Magi, to Superanimal Physiology are not allowed here since they already have their own pages. Besides that, this focuses on users that haven't got a specific empowered physiology article. For instance, Lucas Cage had already deserved a spot on the Homo Superior Physiology article, which to be more precise, are empowered Humans. Trivia * By definition, the prefix Meta, simply means beyond, which also qualifies to empowered beings that they are races that are beyond the limitations of their kind, which would make them the very staple of their derivative race that they stem from. * Depending on the amount of powers they possess, especially regarding resistance/immunity, etc, empowered beings can be much stronger and more powerful than their regular species in the long run. For example, they could survive environments that would be otherwise dangerous to regular races, they can defeat threats that normal races couldn't fight back, and can even handle occupations to a much better intuitive standard, as well as acquiring better skills that normal species could never hope to reach. Known Users See Also: Differently Powered Individual and Bio-Augmentation. Gallery Aquaman Arthur Joseph Curry 0005.jpg|Arthur Curry (DC Comics) Val-Or.png|Despite being a Moloid, Val-Or (Marvel Comics) has powers such as Telepathy, Empathic Mind Control, and Telepathic Tracking respectively. Franky Anime Post Timeskip Infobox One Piece.png|Franky (One Piece) is a modified bionic human. Bartholomew Kuma.png|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) Future Zamasu.png|Since he used the Super Dragon Balls to obtain Absolute Immortality, Future Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) counts as a Metashinjin. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers